


Cuddle Bug

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Babies, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flynn as a baby, Flynn gets multiple hugs, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gen, Hugs, Jiya loves a good fart joke, Poonami, Time Travel, Who hasn't seen Flynn's dick in this universe, she's classy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: The team travel back to Croatia to save Baby Garcia Flynn...it ends in shits and giggles...(yes, this totally a classy fic 😂).





	Cuddle Bug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GarcysFlereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcysFlereal/gifts).



> This is based after Chinatown. Rufus is saved, thanks to Jessica trading information for sanctuary in the past for herself and her child. The movie never happened. Lucy never chose Wyatt and the fight against Rittenhouse is still ongoing.

“Garcia Flynn! Come back here!” Wyatt shouted as he and Rufus raced after Flynn as he trail blazed ahead of them on the cold and darkened streets of Zagreb.

“He’s one, I don’t think he knows his name.” Rufus huffed beside him, the freezing air slowing him down; right along with Wyatt. “He sure can run.” he added as he was in awe of young Flynn who ran like his naked ass was fire. The kid even giggled like it was a game.

“I can’t believe we’re being outrun by a one yr old.” Wyatt said as this was just shocking. It made him feel old and soft in all the wrong ways.

“Gotcha!” Jiya said as she and Lucy had cut off the naked child up ahead and scoop him up into her arms. She laughed victoriously as she held him to her body. His back to her chest and her arms holding him under the legs and one around his belly.

“You guys look a little winded.” Lucy commented dryly as she and Jiya had sprinted the same distance and managed to get ahead of the men.

“Can you cover him up?” Wyatt asked Jiya.

“Come on, we’ve all seen Flynn’s dick at some time. He's so adorable at this size." she said with a grin, Flynn huffed a breath demanding their attention. "Yes, you’re adorable. I just want to eat you up.” Jiya told Flynn as she blew a raspberry into his pudgy cheek. Baby Flynn giggled and squirmed.

“That's great but I still don’t want to see his dick. It’s just weir-“ Wyatt stopped as he looked to the warm patch growing on his shirt. The strong scent of urine in the air. He looked to Flynn who looked at him with a grin as if this was a fun game. “I hate him.” He said, the others tried and failed to not laugh. He stepped back as Jiya didn’t seem to care about stopping Flynn.

“He’s a baby, he doesn’t have complete control over this stuff yet.” Jiya told him as she held Flynn out who had finished peeing. She gently swayed him as if it would air dry him. Lucy burst out laughing as she didn’t have the heart to tell Jiya that babies didn’t air dry.

“He certainly knew where to aim it.” Rufus said as he pulled off his stolen jacket and passed it Jiya. She wrapped Flynn up in it before she settled him on her hip. Flynn looked over her shoulder at Lucy, he gave her a beautiful smile as he reached out a hand to her.

“Lijep.” Flynn said to Lucy.

“What does that mean?” Wyatt asked as he wanted to pull off his shirt but it was getting below 0 out and he didn’t have another shirt.

“Lijep.” Flynn said again, this time he reached in earnest for Lucy. In fact, he bent over backwards in Jiya’s arms for her at a dangerous angle. But luckily, Lucy caught him before he could fall out of Jiya’s arms and pulled him into hers.

“You’re a sturdy kid.” Lucy told him as she was surprised by how heavy he was for such a skinny kid. She quickly adjusted the jacket around Flynn and cradled him close. She rocked and swayed in a soothing manner like she remembered from her babysitting days.

“Lijep.” He cooed as he grabbed onto her hair. Lucy mentally prepared for her hair to ripped out of her skull but he just tangled it in his fingers and gently played with it. Holding him pulled on her heartstrings as it reminded her of a long-lost desire to have children. Long-lost because she had buried it under her main goals of saving Amy and destroying Rittenhouse. But holding Garcia Flynn made her wonder if this was how their children would look like and if they would be just as cheeky. She shook her head as she knew better than to dream about such nonsense. 

“Ok, now what?” She asked the others, but her eyes were on Flynn as he was an incredibly adorable baby. His large green eyes shone up at her, suckering her in as all she wanted was to make sure he was safe and warm. He was not making that easy doing nudie runs in the middle of winter.

“I need new clothes and a shower.” Wyatt told them.

“We need to get him home.” Jiya said gesturing to Flynn who was starting to snooze in Lucy’s arms. His tiny fingers still wrapped in her hair.

“Where is his home? Cause I don’t think it’s here and I doubt people will give us directions at this time of night.” Rufus pointed out.

“Then we will have to find a place.” Wyatt stated in annoyance as the mission had been a mess from the beginning.

“We should go back to where Rittenhouse was holding him.” Lucy told them as she didn't want to stay out in the cold much longer and it was the closest place to where they were.

“Are you insane? There are dead bodies back there.” Wyatt reminded her.

“We clear them out. They have food, clothes and baby stuff. They clearly had a long term plan and we need to figure it out and get out of the cold.” Lucy argued.

"I agree with Lucy." Jiya said.

* * *

 

20 minutes later,

“I hate touching dead things.” Rufus said as he and Wyatt returned from disposing of the dead Rittenhouse agents' remains. At least the apartment they were in was warm, Jiya and Lucy had cleaned up majority of the mess.

“Trust me, it’s better that they smell outside than in here. Is it clothed?” Wyatt asked.

“You mean Flynn? Yes, see he’s wearing a nappy and a onesie. You’re safe.” Jiya deadpanned as she shuffled through the paperwork on the table and gestured to Lucy. She came out of the bedroom with Flynn in her arms. He was wrapped in a baby blanket with a bottle sticking out of his mouth.

“Great, he’s refuelling.” Wyatt grumbled as he eyed Flynn in annoyance and wariness. Not that Flynn cared as he was staring up at Lucy as he chugged down the formula. Lucy was annoyingly giving Flynn more attention than any man or kid deserved.

“What have you found?” Rufus asked Jiya as he joined her at the coffee table.

“Everything on the Flynns, we have their address and phone number. I think they were planning to scare his parents into joining Rittenhouse. It’s smart.” Jiya said thoughtfully.

“How so?” Wyatt asked incredulously.

“In the future, Flynn’s father gets pretty high up in the UN and his mother worked with US government in building satellites we depend on for communications and national security. Both influential in their own right and able to access high value information.” Lucy told Wyatt as she already knew the answer to his stupid question. An answer, he'd already know the answer to if he had read Flynn's personnel file.

“They turn Flynn’s parents, who in turn raise Flynn to be another Rittenhouse soldier. It’s flawless as they could use his dead family as motivation to work for them. The promise of bringing them back from the dead. It's not dissimilar from their usual tactics to recruit agents who aren't members of the bloodlines.” Jiya said, she avoided looking at Lucy as her family history sat like an elephant in the room that no one wanted to acknowledge.

“Or not killing them at all.” Lucy argued.

“Whichever, all I know is without Flynn- we don’t happen.” Jiya said as she drew a circle with her finger gesturing to them all.

“No, that was Agent Christopher.” Wyatt told her. Jiya shot him 'Are you that stupid?' look but didn't say as much out loud as it never served them well to call Wyatt a moron to his face.

“Denise never would have called either you or Lucy; if Flynn hadn’t taken the Mothership. Remove him from the equation...” Jiya drawled.

“Our history is erased and we walked back into a new timeline again.” Lucy finished in annoyance and fear. Fear because she couldn't stand the juggling of timelines and losing people, it was hard enough keeping track of what she knew to be true and what was an alteration to history. She could not lose Flynn.  Baby Flynn complained at her tense body. Lucy forced herself to relax as she looked down at him. He pulled the bottle down and gave the cutest sigh. She tried to take the bottle but Flynn tugged it back and went back to drinking the last quarter. It didn’t take long but as he did, his eyes sluggishly started to close.

“Well, Rittenhouse is dead in this part of the world for now. So, what should we do to get him home?” Wyatt asked.

“We can take him to a police station.” Lucy said.

“Get arrested for kidnapping?” Wyatt asked her.

“We lie and say he was wandering around. We’re American tourists taking in the sights. Whatever, it’ll be ok. It always is. Here, take him.” She said as she could discuss this any further. She needed to get away for a moment to pull herself together.

“No way, this shirt is clean.” Wyatt said stepping back from her.

“Wyatt, he’s asleep and I need to pee.” Lucy told him, anger boiling up in her as she couldn't believe his immaturity. She also felt the tears starting to burn the back of her eyes as she realised how close she had been to losing Flynn. The older Flynn she knew and she realised there was a good chance he might not be the same now that Rittenhouse had mucked around with his timeline.

“Let Jiya or Rufus take him.” Wyatt told her.

“Don’t be a pussy Wyatt.” Jiya told him, it was enough to goad him as he threw up his hands and then held them out.

“Just give him to me.” he said.

“Gentle, or you’ll wake him up.” Lucy said, she transferred a sleeping Flynn into his arms.

“I got him.” Wyatt said as he gingerly held Flynn like he were a bomb about to go off. But Lucy didn't care as she walked quickly to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door before she moved to sink and shakily sat down onto the floor. She let the tears roll silently down her face as she allowed herself to be scared for the man she cared about. Sure, his 12 month old was safe for now but the ripple effect of this mission could cost her dearly. She was tired of it, she was tired as she felt her dues had been paid in triple fold. Not for the first time, she wished she was home, she wished for Flynn to be there when she got back. She wished for everything that felt too far out of her reach.

* * *

 

“Oh no.” Wyatt said in fear as he held Flynn as far from his person as possible.

“What?” Jiya asked.

“It’s awake.” Wyatt whispered.

“Flynn. His name is Flynn or Garcia. But Garcia is just too weird for me to say.” Rufus said making a face. Wyatt made a face as baby Flynn stretched and squirmed his body making the crankiest of noises.

“He’s not happy.” Wyatt inform them.

“Relax, he’s got a 21st century diaper on his ass.” Jiya said wryly as she had never seen a bigger baby than Wyatt and Rufus was annoyingly coming in second.

“Yeah, I can't do this. Down you go.” Wyatt said as he placed Flynn on the floor and stepped away with an extreme look of discomfort and relief.

“Ba- ga-da.” Flynn grumbled as he stood up. He rubbed at his face and looked at the others with a frown. He took a couple of steps one way and looked and back the other way, his frown deepening. He made tiny grunting noises.

“He’s not happy at all. What did you do?" Rufus asked him as Flynn grabbed the edge of the coffee table and bounced on his legs with a fierce look on his face.

“I only held him. I hope Lucy comes back soon.” Wyatt said, he prepared himself for a banshee scream or something. Then, it happened; a long series of squelchy farts. Jiya laughed as the sound and Flynn's tiny face were priceless as he looked like he wasn't sure when his fart would end. She was nearly in tears when Flynn's moment of gas passed. Flynn have a happy sigh and smiled as he slammed his tiny hands on the coffee table. He looked so pleased with himself.

“That cheered him up.” Rufus said in amusement and horror. Flynn squealed in joy at seemingly himself and Jiya's laughter. He bounced again, letting out another squeaky kind of fart that had Jiya practically rolling on the floor. Then the smell hit them, Rufus and Wyatt were the first ones to gag.

“Oh that is disgusting.” Wyatt said as he waved his hand in front of his face. His eyes watered as the smell was all encompassing.

"Yeah, that is poop territory." Jiya chuckled, even she was not affected by the smell as three years in 1880s without modern plumbing had desensitized her.

“Someone needs to change him like now before I spew.” Rufus said as he pulled his shirt over his face but it didn't help. Jiya was still laughing with Baby Flynn who giggled.

“Lucy.” Wyatt said.

“No, one of us has to do it. It’s only fair.” Jiya told them.

“Scissors, Paper, Rock.” Rufus said as he held out one hand to battle.

“No, last one who held him deals with it.” Jiya said as she pointed at Wyatt. Rufus nodded in agreement as it got him off the hook.

“No, I’m a guy. What do I know about diapers?” Wyatt asked as he was sure he was going to vomit. 

“There are instructions on the bag. Now go.” Jiya ordered him as she pointed at him to get moving.

“He hates me.” Wyatt told them.

“He loves you now.” Rufus pointed out as Flynn raced over to Wyatt, he probably picked up Jiya's cue. He tugged on Wyatt's pants leg. "Flynn has chosen you for this sacred task." Rufus added. Wyatt not wanting to be called a coward again bit his tongue and lifted Flynn off the floor and into his arms. He soon regretted it as he felt the diaper squelch and his arm grow warm.

“Oh, he’s leaking.” Wyatt said. 

“Be quick about it.” Jiya told him, Wyatt headed into the bedroom with the change table. He laid Flynn on it and saw the brown liquid on his arm.

“This is so gross.” he groaned.

“Brrr” Flynn growled at him as he tried to escape the table. But Wyatt caught him and placed him back on top.

“I’ll Brr you.” Wyatt mumbled, “Ok instructions." he looked around and spotted the large bag. "Ah, ok…seems easy enough.” he muttered as he skimmed the instructions. He reminded himself that he could do this, hundreds of morons could change a diaper and so could he.

He pulled the ruined onesie off of Flynn’s wiggling little body and threw it to the side. He immediately gagged at the sight and smell. Flynn had liquid shit coming out the diaper and down his legs. The smell was unlike anything Wyatt had ever smelt in his life. The fart outside seemed like a preview of the worst that was ahead of him.

Flynn cooed and smiled as if completely unaware that he was sitting in his own shit. Wyatt wished he was that ignorant too as he had a feeling he was about to be scarred for life.

“I can do this.” He muttered, “Just do it fast.” He said as he prepped the area with the fresh diaper and some wipes to go. He took a steadying breath and went for it. But as soon as he opened the diaper, he regretted it. The stench overwhelmed him and as he stepped back; gagging, Flynn sat up. Much to Wyatt’s dismay, his little limbs were flying everywhere. Soon enough, Flynn had shit all over his hands as he played with his diaper’s contents.

“No.” Wyatt said as he reflexively pulled Flynn’s hands. He groaned in disgust as felt the texture of Flynn’s shit on his skin. He whimpered in disgust did not sign up for this. Flynn cackled as if it was a game as he slipped out of Wyatt’s hold and smacked  Wyatt's face. Stunned in disgust, Flynn rolled but Wyatt caught him before he fell off the table. “Help!” he called out as shit was literally getting everywhere.

“Seriously, you can’t just- Oh whoa.” Jiya broke into laughter at the sight before her. Flynn was covered in his own shit, Wyatt wasn't far behind hi and he had tiny hand print of shit on his cheek. Wyatt's face was so pale she was sure he was going to vomit. But what made it golden was that Flynn was laughing like it was a game.

“What is so- oh my god.” Rufus said in horror as he had walked in after Jiya and saw his version of hell playing before him.

“Help me, he won’t stop moving or leaking.” Wyatt said in disgust as he absently wiped at his sweating forehead. Rufus swallowed his nausea and shook his head.

“You’re Delta Force, this should be a snap for you.” Rufus told him.

“We’re not trained in diaper duty. Just come over here and wipe his hands clean and hold him down.” Wyatt snapped at him as Jiya continued to laugh.

“No.” Rufus refused, he tried to push Jiya forward by she was not budging nor had she calmed down from her current fit of laughter.

“Yes, you owe me. I saved your life.” Wyatt reminded him, he lauded it over Rufus ever since they managed to get him back from Chinatown alive.

“Fine. But if I get shit on my face, I’m going to hurt you.” Rufus said, he moved to the side of the changing table and tried not to breathe in. He pulled out half a dozen wipes and wiped Flynn’s hands down. Flynn did not like the game anymore as he wailed loudly. “Gotcha.” Rufus said victoriously.

“Ok, I just gotta wipe everything else.” Wyatt shouted over the noise.

“What the hell is going on?” Lucy demanded over the noise. The men stopped and she looked at them in horror as Flynn was bent at an uncomfortable manner with Rufus restraining him while Wyatt had his legs up and over his tummy. There was literal shit all over Flynn, Wyatt and the change table.

“We’re changing him. We got it covered.” Wyatt assured her.

“No you don't. You’re hurting his back.” Lucy said as she crossed over to them and awkwardly lifted Flynn off the table. “There’s not enough wipes in that tub to clean up this. Why didn’t you read the instructions on the diaper box?” She asked him.

“I did. He’s just fast and he got his hands into it-“

“Enough, I’m taking him for a bath. You two clean up this mess.” She ordered them.

“I’ll get some clean clothes and diaper for baby Flynn.” Jiya offered as she had finally managed to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

“You’re ok, those boys are just silly.” Lucy told baby Flynn who was still crying from being contorted out of shape. She took him into the bathroom and placed him into the tub. She got the hand held shower head and turned it. When it was warm she hosed Flynn down until he was clean and then filled up the plastic baby tub. Flynn's cries subsided into sniffles as he held into the bath tub's edge and looked at her as if she had all the answers. "You're ok, one more lavender bath and you'll get some sleep. Then in 5 hours time, you'll be home with your Mommy." Lucy told him.

“He really likes you.” Jiya said as she came in with fresh towels, diaper and other items that were needed for Flynn. Lucy turned off the water and readied the bath. She gently sat Flynn into the bath.

“I think he just likes women as he has them wrapped around his adorable little finger.” Lucy mused as she picked up a bath toy and squeaked it. It earned her a gorgeous smile.

“Ooooh, ba-li-pa-ga” He cooed at her. 

“Yes, those are good words.” Lucy said enthusiastically. “But now is the time to relax, sleepy time.” she told him softly as she washed his limbs with the soft water. 

"I think he might be allergic to the modern day formula." Jiya said as she sat down on the floor by the bath.

"I'd say so or it's the stress of the last few hours." Lucy added.

“Da -da- ta.” Flynn grumbled as he rubbed at his sleepy eyes, the lavender and the craziness of the last few hours getting the better of him.

“Yes, I know they hurt you but we’ll get you dry and warm again. Then you’ll sleep.” Lucy told him.

“Bah!” Flynn said indignantly.

“No, you will sleep. No arguments.” Lucy said.

“I have the towel ready.” Jiya said as she held out one of the towels unfolded.

“Thank you.” Lucy said as she lifted Flynn out of the bath and they wrapped him up in it. 

“You’re good with kids.” Jiya said.

“I used to babysit. Not a lot but enough to get the gist of it.” Lucy said with a shrug as she gently patted Flynn dry.

“You think when all of this is over that you’ll have kids of your own?” Jiya asked her.

“I want them, but I don’t know. I’m not getting any younger and not exactly in a long term relationship to have kids." Lucy told her, she wasn't entirely sure it had a future when he was considered an escaped fugitive. She honestly couldn't see her future anymore to know what she would do or if her dreams would be like.

“You never know.” Jiya said softly.

“Yeah, I guess.” Lucy said as she diapered and clothed Flynn for the second time. She lifted him into her arms and smiled softly as he snuggled into her hold. She rose to her feet and thanked Jiya as she took over in emptying the bath. Lucy softly hummed as she swayed and walked him until she felt him grow heavy in her arms.

* * *

 

The following morning, Wyatt pulled the stolen car to a stop about a block away from the Flynn's residence. Baby Flynn was peaceful as he gnawed on his baby blanket, his tummy full with rice porridge. The only food he'd managed to keep down given the formula was a 'no'. So, they decided to drop Flynn off three hours earlier.

“Ok, Wyatt and I will meet you guys back at the lifeboat.” Rufus said reiterating the plan.

“We know the plan, we made up the plan and discussed it over half a dozen times. Remember?” Jiya asked him grumpily. 

“Ok.” Rufus said, backing off. Lucy and Jiya got out of the car with Flynn. They watched the boys drive off. They both heaved a sigh of relief as they just needed to do this last part and then they'd go home. 

“You ok?” Lucy asked Jiya as they headed around the corner and walked towards the marked police car out the front of the Flynn's residence.

“Rufus doesn’t want kids. They are ‘gross’ as Flynn showed him the light.” Jiya said in a low voice.

“He’ll change his mind when the memory of the poonami fades.” Lucy said with a wry smile.

“Hopefully, but you know sometimes I wish he was a little more mature and it wasn’t always on me to be the adult. You know?” she asked her.

“I do get it. I’ve dated some real immature guys in my time.” Lucy commiserated.

“Ok, you’re Kathryn Janeway and Jadzia Dax. American tourists who got lost in suburbia and found a baby. So plausible.” Jiya deadpanned.

“We just need to sell it long enough to get Flynn in and us out." Lucy told her.

"Are we going to tell them about Rittenhouse?" Jiya asked, it was the part of the plan that hadn't really been discussed as it placed them in a very precarious position.

"No, it's too dangerous." Lucy said as they neared the cop car. The police stepped out of the vehicle and looked at them oddily as Jiya and Lucy rushed over to them with peppy smiles.

“Hello? Excuse me.” Lucy said with a smile.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Hi, do you speak English?” She asked him, she adjusted her hold on Flynn as he decided that he really wanted to run wild and was squirming a storm in his blanket.

“Some.” he replied.

“We were like around that corner when this black car just dropped this kid on the curb and took off. It was crazy.” Jiya told them in a ditzy voice.

“So crazy, and we're so glad you guys are here cause like what do we do?" Lucy asked, before the officer could reply the front door to the house opened. A tear streaked, distraught Maria with bloodshot eyes stepped out. Her eyes wide with disbelief, Flynn poked his head up and gave her a gummy smile.

"Mama!" he yelled with glee. Maria's features softened in relief, fresh tears streaked down her face as she raced towards them.

“Oh my god, Garcia!" she said, Lucy passed Flynn into his mother's arms. She pressed kisses all over his tiny face. 'You're alive, oh my baby boy." she said in relief as she couldn't help but sink onto her knees. She buried her face in his blanket and cried as she held onto him. Flynn hugged her back and played with her hair completely unaware of the emotional gravity.

“Mama” he said happily, after a few moments; Maria looked up at Lucy and Jiya.

“Oh my baby boy. How did you find him?” She asked them as she rose to her feet and looked at them in awe. "We hadn't even paid the ransom and we thought they- who are you?" she asked.

"We're just two people who were in the right time and place.” Lucy answered.

* * *

 

A couple hours later, back in the present.

“You don’t think your kid won’t shit like that?” Rufus asked Wyatt as they all undid their seat belts. All were grateful to be home as they could get a meal, some sleep and a hot shower. Lucy however felt like she was on tenterhooks as she wondered what they were coming back to today. The only good part about the mission was seeing Maria and Asher reunite with their son. To see how loved they were, it made her heart ache given the future Garcia Flynn would endure.

“No, he will not. Not like I’d know given he’s in the 1940s with Karl and Jessica.” He told them in a bitter manner, reminding them for the millionth time of his sacrifice but it was hardly a sacrifice when he had believed his future-self's lies when it was convenient. Then acknowledged Jessica and their baby when he needed the pity points.

“They are alive and safe.” Jiya reminded him.

“Well, next time; you’re wiping Flynn’s ass.” Wyatt told her.

“It was a cute tush.” Jiya said as she and Lucy disembarked from the lifeboat.

“Still is.” Lucy joked, she turned and blushed as Flynn stood a few feet away. He folded his arms and wore an amused smile as his 40 something year old tush heard her comment.

“Was the mission successful?” Connor asked as he walked up to the group.

“Clearly it was as he’s still here.” Wyatt pointed out. “I’m going to take several hot showers as I still feel his shit on my skin.” Wyatt told them as he walked away leaving them to their own devices.

“You’re a cute kid but honestly your shits are the worst.” Rufus told Flynn who looked perplexed by Wyatt’s statement.

“Wyatt had to change your diaper, there was shit everywhere and you had to be rescued by Lucy. It was hysterical.” Jiya explained.

“What happened besides diaper changing?” Connor asked.

“Rittenhouse tried to kidnap Flynn, we saved him and took him home. His parents were going to be recruited and Flynn by extension. We were able to warn them to be on the lookout and to not fall for their trap.” Lucy explained as she had gone against her own words about not telling the Flynns about Rittenhouse. “Basically said they were a terrorist branch of Communist government. Nothing life altering, at least I hope not.” Lucy added.

“I don’t remember any of it.” Flynn said.

“You were a one year old.” Jiya reminded him.

“Well, sounds like a job well done.” Connor said, they broke up from the small gathering. Lucy moved into the kitchen to make herself some tea. Connor, Jiya and Rufus went to run their usual post mission diagnostics of the lifeboat.

“You ok?” Flynn asked her as he joined her in the kitchen.

“Yeah, just a long night. We did have our hands full with you.” She said with a smile, then it dropped slightly and she sighed. “But I am sorry.” She added.

“About what?” he asked.

“Not being able to warn them about you and your family's future. To give them info to save them.” She said honestly, she looked at him for signs that he was different. But there was no discernible signs, his energy still felt the same to her as his presence soothed her.

“It’s ok. I know that you couldn’t and they never would’ve believed you.” He told her earnestly.

“Still, I feel bad about it.” Lucy said as she put the kettle on the stove for a cup of tea.

“Don’t, you know that I’ve mostly come to terms with my loss. They weren’t erased from time travel, so in essence time travel won’t bring them back. It was foolish to think as much.” Flynn said, Lucy looked at him in surprise.

“But you’ve always been hopeful about saving them.” She told him.

“There comes a point when one has to be realistic. If we don’t destroy Rittenhouse in the past then my family will remain as they are. Dead. If they are saved, then all this never happens and Rittenhouse wins. See the dilemma?” he asked her.

“It’s not fair.” she said in a despondent manner.

“No, it’s not but life never is.” He told her, he tapped the bench with his fist a couple of times before he moved away. But Lucy stopped him and wrapped her arms around him. It took a long moment before he embraced her back, and when he did; it felt like she was right where she belonged. Home. After a few seconds of soaking it up, she pulled back and gave him a closed lip smile.

"You were a really adorable cuddle bug." she told him.

"I still am." he joked, she smiled as she fought the urge to hug him again. "You know my door is always open." he added.

"I do." She said, he gave a nod and she watched as he walked away. A smile on her lips.


End file.
